


He's Not Responsible for What Goes on in His Mind

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, im sorry daichi u r not a bitch, lol, titled in my doc : BICH U THOUGHT, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Hibiki and Daichi have frequent sleepovers.Daichi has a wet dream in one of them





	He's Not Responsible for What Goes on in His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> wingman3 more like pornman3 amiright
> 
> I promise to upload something with plot some day

Daichi liked his sleep- he never seemed to get enough of it in the mornings when it escaped him, or late at night after Hibiki sent him a final text promising events for the next day.

He liked it even more when Hibiki didn't have to text him- when he was right there in his bed, or he in Hibiki's, when the promises were in hushed whispers and giggles as they wrapped their arms around one another.   
Sleeping with the warmth of Hibiki's body and company and that feeling of dull excitement, it ended the day on a good note.

Daichi remembered how it used to be awkward- sleeping next to someone. Daichi also remembered that was at least a decade ago, whatever constituted as barriers for them to cuddle broke down.

Platonically cuddle, Daichi reminded himself whenever he'd feel Hibiki's even, warm, wet breath against his neck.  
He'd been telling himself this for years, the butterflies never seem to go away, and his neck felt hot and tingly- that never went away either.

He chalked it up to bodies being weird like that, all the better once he got a girlfriend and it'd be her breath on his neck. Daichi then wondered if she could replicate Hibiki's breathing patterns to get that effect that he always did. Speaking of Hibiki-  
Hibiki could even join, just cause he had a girlfriend didn't mean-

He was getting ahead of himself.

Now he focused on the warmth of Hibiki and Hibiki's bed, the smell of Hibiki surrounding him.  
His vision was hazing as sleep caught his eyes, he would have been staring at Hibiki's face if it weren't right up against his collarbone.  
When did it get there?  
He felt hot all over, he wanted to pull down the covers and let some cool air in, but that would mean moving, and that would mean interrupt the way Hibiki was starting to rub against him-

Which seemed extremely deliberate.

Hibiki's breaths became more unsteady as he pulled away from Daichi.  
And gave Daichi the most smoldering look he'd ever seen.  
Suddenly the bed felt ten times hotter.

"Daichi..." Hibiki moaned more than said the word and Daichi tried to ignore how that shot straight to his dick and he'd gotten hard, quicker than any other time in his life. 

"Y-Yeah...?" It was just one word, why the hell did it feel like he was choking on air? Hibiki put a hand on his bare chest (what the hell happened to his shirt).

"Let me..." Hibiki’s hand trailed down, down, down, barely there- He looked at Daichi through his eyelashes and smiled small and coy, fingers playing with the top of his boxers (what the fuck happened to his pants?!).

"D-uh... uh... ummm..." Real fucking intelligent Daichi, he would have kicked himself if his leg didn't immediately kick out when Hibiki's fingers ghosted over his dick.

"Oh... Daichi..." Hibiki sighed, groping the bulge fully, Daichi full on moaned, "You're really hard, do you know how much that turns me on?"

"H-Hibiki- what- uh, I-I'm not-" Coherent sentences were a thing Daichi could not focus on making while Hibiki rubbed his dick way too slow for any real build up, but he still got the front of his boxers wet with precome. It was goddamn humiliating how worked up he was.

Hibiki shifted, moving on top of Daichi, pulling down his own pajama pants around his thighs and positioned himself so that his knee parted Daichi's legs.

Then he fucking ground his leg into Daichi's crotch and his own hard dick onto Daichi's leg.   
Daichi yelped.

"Ah- I can't help myself, you look so hot..." Hibiki bent to put his lips against Daichi's ear, words as suggestive as his voice, and Daichi shivered so hard he felt like he was vibrating.

"N-not as... hot as... y-mmh-," he panted, confused as hell, but he was way too into how Hibiki was rocking against him to object to anything anymore. It felt automatic, the way his hips jumped to meet Hibiki's- he couldn't stop himself if he tried.

Why would he? With how Hibiki moaned on top of him, throaty, and kept his eyes on Daichi's face, enamored.  
Like Daichi was the best thing in the world.  
He couldn't handle it at all, it was almost as good as the feelings that sparked across his whole body as their bodies continued to grind against each other, more and more frantic- more animalistic- it was embarrassing how hard and fast his hips were moving.

He was almost horrified when he noticed his voice was just as desperate as Hibiki's, moaning, gasping at the air and choking like he was drowning.

Made sense, he felt so good he was sure he was dying underneath his best friend.  
Not a bad way to go at all.

"Gh- Hibiki-" he willed his throat to do more than just noises, and was surprised it even worked, despite all the hitches in his voice, "Y-You- I'm going to- ah- ahhh~"

"Do it, come right now," Hibiki's voice was low and commanding, husky and goddamnit he, right then and there, was gonna-

Daichi whined, high pitched and needy, eyes shut tight as he came all over his boxers, did it with the scent of Hibiki all around him, inside his lungs, and he would have been damned if it was any other.

That was the best orgasm he'd had in his 18 years of life.

He opened his eyes slowly, the room felt a lot colder as he realized no one was on top of him despite the fact that his shirt and pants were still on.

Speaking of his pants, they were wet.

"Shit- shit, shitshitshit!" His eyes snapped open, he fumbled as he pushed himself to sit- the realization that he just had a wet dream about his best friend who was right there right next to him.

God, he was so fucked.

He needed to change right now, have a cold shower because he was still half hard, possibly bathe in holy water because he was a sick, sick individual and he wouldn't be able to meet Hibiki's eyes, and Hibiki would know something was up- he always did.

Hibiki was still asleep, breathing even and for once, Daichi was glad he wasn't pressed against him. He needed to fix this immediately, and with that, he pushed to get off.

In his haste, he miscalculated where his hand would go, pushing at air instead of mattress, and the rest of his body went down.

He cursed every god out there as he fell to the floor with a loud, painful thump.

He followed that up by praying to every god out there that Hibiki would not wake up.

Hibiki groaning as he slowly sat up proved the gods to be clearly offended by his prior cursing.

"Mm... Daichi...? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong!"

"You don't have to yell..." Hibiki rubbed his eyes and then locked his vision on Daichi's face, "What are you doing down there...? Come back to bed."

Daichi heavily considered just crawling to the restroom, as he reluctantly stood up, "I-I have to go to the bathroom for a bit-" any details, lie or truth, and he was gonna die.

Scratch that, he was gonna die because Hibiki's eyes zeroed in on his crotch because he was dumb enough not to turn it away from him. He used both hands to hide his bulge and what he could of the mess he made.  
If anything, he felt like he directed even more attention to it.

"So, I take it you had a good dream?"

"N-No!"

"Mmhmm, and I'm a leader of a secret organization," Hibiki seemed way too amused for Daichi's liking, why wasn't he freaking out?! Was he the only one freaked out?! Then again, its not like Hibiki had a wet dream where Daichi- okay not going there, "So, who was the subject of your affair via sueño?"

"Speak Japanese please!"

"That's avoiding the question."

"I-It's nothing!"

"Daichi, I saw your bulge," Was it because it was dark and Daichi couldn't see properly or was Hibiki licking his lips- "You don't have to hide the fact that you had a wet dream. It's pretty obvious."

"Okay, so what?!"

"Nothing wrong with it Daichi, just a bit curious." Hibiki leaned forward, and Daichi was not taking those hooded eyes and that small smile as anything other than Hibiki not being fully awake.

Didn't stop his dick from getting harder.

He needed that cold shower.

"Not gonna answer to that, I need to go-"

"Come back to bed soon, I'll miss you and your body so much." Hibiki sighed. And that did it.

Daichi scrambled to the bathroom door, not risking his very enthusiastic dick from possibly poking a hole through his boxers in front of his best friend.

Daichi also learned that cold showers are not as effective when words echo in your head.  
So he turned on the hot water.

Daichi couldn't meet Hibiki's eyes for two weeks afterward.


End file.
